Precious Dreams
by SunshineKJC9
Summary: What if Kathryn and Chakotay had a bit more time on New Earth? What if after they got back, they decided to marry? This initial chapter is 25 years into the future, but the story will take place on a longer timeline, featuring New Earth, and Coda, and a few other episodes, but will have an unusual ending. Happy J/C (new chapter august 21, 2016)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please be patient as I'm lacking a beta, though I am doing my best as a new writer and inexperienced, and I'm creating a couple new characters, though Most of the first several chapters will be up to a certain point in the story. not sure when it'll divert.

Prologue  
Kathryn/Chakotay

"Kathryn..." Chakotay whispered. He was stunned to be dreaming of her, especially since it was 7 years to the day of her death, and her sacrifice. Her red hair almost glowed with the same radiance as her smile.

"Chakotay, let her know I'll be watching. I approve of our daughter's choice of partners. I love you, and I came today, to let you know, we'll see each other sooner than you've been thinking. Please don't do something foolish."

The dream slowly faded as Chakotay awoke, on the day of his daughter, Skyla's wedding to B'Elanna and Tom's son, Troi de Paris. They were both Leiutenents, and while Troi had his mother's forehead, he had his father's blue eyes, blonde hair, shoulder length, and bright smile. Skyla's red hair came from her mother and darker skin and brown eyes from her father. Chakotay was disappointed to lose his only daughter, but the two were meant for each other, and he had gained a son, and new family from old friends he already had in B'Elanna and Tom Paris.

"The wedding dress was a golden ember flame style, it was a traditional white, but with the famous Maquis bad girl flair. Their cake was a white and chocolate mousse style, and the gifts and ceremony were indeed beautiful.  
"Hey Tom," Chakotay had walked over to the young former helmsman and father right after the Father/Daughter dance with Skyla. The younger man quickly embraced his old friend, and asked "So have you ever found anyone else since our ex-Captain? Not Seven, by chance?"  
"No, I just didn't think it'd be right, I've found many of friendships with other women have only lasted a few years, and I don't want to end up with the wrong person. Though they do say that true love never dies, that the soul itself has only one perfect match."  
Tom frowned, though provided a silly laugh for Chakotay's sake, saying "Soul mates aren't for the dead, you could move on if you wanted. She would have wanted you to."

After Kathryn had died, Chakotay had been leading the crew of Voyager to the alpha quadrant, but it was taking a while. His now 20 year old daughter had been born on ship, 4 years into their journey, with Troi being born 3 years later, a twin of little Miral, though neither were little anymore. Sometimes it seemed they would take 65 years to get back.

Skyla had just thrown the bouquet, when it appeared to be sitting in mid-air, everything was going exactly as planned, until Q Junior turned up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late... I didn't want to miss my closest friend's daughter's only wedding.. But I got lost on the way to Gamma 4, it was a left, not a right.. And what kind of a guest would I be if I didn't bring along a present?"

"There was a bright flash. And standing in the middle of the dance floor, stood a woman, with fiery red hair, blue eyes, glistening smile, and a golden blue dress.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay whispered, he prayed to the spirits that this was real, that she truly had returned, "I'm not dreaming this time?"

"Hello, Chakotay." She said, walking across the dance floor to his side. "It's been too long. And no, you're not dreaming. I had to beg Q to let me come back. But I'm back for good, he helped me to recover, and it's taken almost this long just to heal from every, uh, problem, with being dead, you tend to have a few lasting scars. Time passes differently in the Q Continuum. It's been a century since the accident in Q's realm, I'd have been back much sooner if I could, but everything was displaced so much temporally, I couldn't remember who I was, but Q has been teaching me a few things, as has my godson."

Chakotay held onto Kathryn as if he'd never let her out of his sight again, and kissed her as passionately at that point as he did 7 years prior, his heart rejoicing as tears flowed freely from his eyes. His Kathryn was back.

Kathryn's slender arms wrapped around him, as they moved along the dance floor, remembering everything since their own wedding day, 25 years earlier, exactly a year after their experience on New Earth...

 **Author's Note: Is there any way delete these _stupid Div tags_ other than by hand? Kinda want to make the chapters longer, and I don't want to keep going line by line if this copy paste thing is going to keep showing up on all my chapters... **


	2. New Earth: Infinity and Beyond

Disclaimer: It's not mine and I won't take credit or money.

 _ **A/N: But I enjoy changing the story, even if it's not Canon, I think the J/C story deserves a total re-write in a general. I'm writing in a couple characters though, I'd like to think Amelia Earhardt stayed on board Voyager, and that Ja-Car-Dain might have gone with Chakotay, as I think the story deserves to be explored in that, and Resolutions happens right after Initiations. Coda happens a month after their return, for a few reasons.**_

On February 14th, 2373, Captain Janeway and her first officer were still on New Earth. Before they had been stranded, Chakotay had felt a clear obligation to a young Kazon to take him and show him the ways of Starfleet, but he hadn't been counting on being trapped on a planet, unable to fulfill his duty to the young boy. He left the boy in the care of the one person he trusted more than Janeway: Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. He also hoped the two would bond over the experience in caring for the boy. He was truthful that Janeway had helped him find peace, but beyond that, Car-Dain as well, had helped him to be at peace with his father's untimely passing in a way he hadn't expected.

He had just shown Kathryn the plans for the boat he wanted to build, and truly wanted to do everything in his own power to make her feel like she could be comfortable here, as they were unlikely to be rescued soon.

"I doubt we'll fit the bathtub in the boat..."

"It's okay I love the river!" Kathryn had looked at him with such joy at the idea of rowing the river that he'd set right to work on the boat's framework. At this rate, he'd have the boat finished for it's maiden voyage in two days.

When it came time to launch the boat, they had some difficulty actually getting it out into the river, the rudder kept getting stuck in the muddy reeds. After Kathryn fell for the third time, the rudder shook free, and suddenly Chakotay, who had been at the bow of the boat, was flung immediately onto his back, into the freely flowing, faster water in the deeper section of river. If he hadn't pressed his heels in, he'd have been dragged off, much like the boat was currently doing in the fast current of the water. Thinking very quickly, Kathryn grabbed one of the oars at her side, as she'd been carrying them, and hooked it onto the boat's aft starboard side.

"Careful Chakotay. Obviously we both need swimming and boating lessons." She joked with a wink at him.

"Well, I suppose the water is a bit too fast right now for a bath." He replied to her, smiling at the very free banter they had grown accustomed to.

They climbed into the now corraled boat, and were a few meters down the river when they began laughing at themselves, each looking ridiculous with soaked hair and clothes.

"It's starting to get a bit cold, perhaps we should head back."

"You're right, I'm thinking hot cocoa by the fire would be a good idea. We'll wait a few days for the next journey." Kathryn suggested.

Getting back proved to be taxing on Kathryn, as she hadn't had as much upper body conditioning and since Chakotay had been a boxer in a previous academy career. Chakotay decided then to give her a better massage than the one previous. He slipped off her robe and slowly massaged her back, arms, and upper shoulders on her bed.

"Thank you for being so open to me the past few days. Have you thought more about truly creating a life here?"

"I have." Kathryn gazed at him softly for a long while, conveying a deep love, fear and passion and duty to her crew. "I love you, Chakotay,if we do leave here, we do so together. As a couple."

Chakotay was truly overjoyed at her declaration, and as he responded in kind, "I love you, too." They heard the staticy "Car-Dain to Chakotay..."

"Chakotay here."

"We have recieved a gift from the Doctor's old friend Denara Pel, and though we needed to fight a few ships, we're on our way back to you. We'll be there in 4 days, with medicine that will treat your condition. I had to fight Tuvok to be able to get back to you. You have shown great honor and loyalty to me, and truly, I owe you my life. I consider this a debt re-paid."

"Car-Dain, I... Thank you, my son." Chakotay said with this with tears in his eyes. Making eye contact with Kathryn, he spoke softly, "I suppose we'll go back to command now?"

"Yes, but... I can't go back to how things were, not now, I love you. We'll make this work." She said, putting a hand on his.

Looking at her with a deep longing and passion, they both made a decision in that moment. To be complete with one another. He took her in his arms, and made love to her several times, expressing his love for her in so many ways that it scared them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Precious dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own voyager, but I love the show, so I'm writing about it.

Flashback to new earth

"Chakotay! There's someone in the woods!"

Chakotay grabbed a phaser at her shout along with a flashlight, ready to protect his captain from whatever the unknown threat was. He still didn't know how large the primates were on the planet, and didn't want to risk being unable to protect the captain. Rushing out to the bathtub, he caught a glimpse of Kathryn's legs, as she got out of the tub he'd built. Realizing he was staring, he quickly turned towards the noise, and where Kathryn was now pointing.

"Well hello there," she whispered to the little monkey as it had finally appeared as his light appeared on it. "Looking for a pet?" He said, glancing at her face.

"Yes, perhaps he could be a companion we'll both take care of while we're here. And even he must deal with insect bites."

"We could take care of each other." Chakotay said, leaning forward to brush his lips against Kathryn's. Grasping her hands ever so gently, he opened his eyes to find tears in hers.

"Are we making the right choices here?"

"You can't keep searching for this cure 24/7, even you need to take personal time, take time to relax, the constant strain is always visible on your face." He spoke this as the towel dropped to their feet, she kissed him back gently, softly, almost hesitantly, "you've got to take time to breathe, to feel, to express your own emotions more. Like fear," he rubbed his forehead against hers in a passionate embrace, "anger," he forcefully picked her up and laid her hard into the bath, pressing his hands into her breasts, "and love." His hands finally moved smoothly and swiftly towards her inner thighs, sweeping over her stomach and the back of her knees, and pressing her clitoris, her pussy gushed with her juices as she came hard.

She realized her partner was overly dressed, and pulled him sharply to her to join her in the tub, his slacks not hiding his erection well.

He finished the bath by rinsing her hair, picked her up from the quickly cooling water, and carried her into his room, laying her on the bed, he knelt down, and peeling his own clothes off, he leaned back enough to allow her to see him.

"Oh chakotay, I'm sorry I've not been willing to let my hair down, but I have grown to love you, my angry warrior."

Her hands fell freely to his shaft, making quick, uneven, hesitant strokes against his hard member. "I love you as well, my peace, my beautiful warrior."

She gasped as his hard shaft finally entered her. Her body and clit trembled with passion. Her heat felt tight and wet around him, his hands quickly searched for her clit, he felt he was so close, so close, "oh, spirits, thank you, you're so beautiful.. Oh gods, KATHRYN!"

"Oh Chakotay!" Kathryn came once again with a shout as she felt his sudden ejaculation, hard and fast inside her.

Coming down from the passionate sexual encounter, Kathryn and Chakotay fell asleep slowly in each other's arms, at times, silent, and at others, pointing out constellations.

End flashback

Back on voyager in their quarters for their weekly meetings, it's week after their return from new earth. The bathtub had been installed in Kathryn's bathroom.

Carefully, Chakotay took Kathryn's hand across the table.

"You know, this is the first time we've been able to really talk about our relationship since our return."

"Chakotay, you know about protocols.." Kathryn whispered, tears in her eyes, not only from her desire for more from him, but from regret from being forced to now push him away, even if she didn't want to.

"KATHRYN, is THAT what YOU really want? If I taught you anything on new earth, it's that you need to seek out a personal life too, you need love too." Chakotay stated this with passion for her.

"You know I can't." Kathryn replied with true disappointment and love in her heart.

So a month went by, they both tried to return to life as normal, but Chakotay knew she hadn't been sleeping well, she came to the bridge with constant tears in her eyes. Eventually, he was walking to the mess hall one day, and found her collapsed in the corridor.

Color drained from his face as his blood ran cold. "Chakotay to sick bay, medical emergency, mess hall, beam the captain and I directly to sick bay."

It was only when they rematerialized, he noticed the deep scars on her wrists.

"Spirits.." Nearly fainting at the sight, he sat down hard on one of the sick bay chairs. "Kathryn, what are you thinking?" He asked as the doctor revived her, checking her body for other causes of her recent collapse.

"Aside from the blood loss from her cutting, she does appear to have another medical concern. One I'd like to inform you of in private."

Walking to the sick bay office, having convinced kathryn to eat a decent meal for breakfast or risk being taken off duty, the doctor turned to Chakotay.

"I'm not even sure how to begin... I don't know how I missed this after your recent return after so long on the planet. Chakotay, the Captain is pregnant with twins. If you hadn't found her when you did, we could have lost them both from the blood loss alone. As far as I can tell, she may not be aware of it yet, and this could very well weaken her state of even further. As happy as we'd all be for you, as captain, if she and you pursue a relationship, the two crews are affected, because breach of trust and sometimes love can't win."

Chakotay's breath caught in his throat as the shock bore into his heart, further constricting his breathing. Sinking into the empty chair suddenly beside him he asked "How do I tell her? When, do I tell her, that her actions hurt me, this crew, herself, and her children?"

"For all we know, the despair she feels today could dissipate by next week, or next month, but if this happens again, and if she doesn't follow the treatment diet I've set for her, she will be taken off duty until her children are born, both for medical and psychological reasons. And without a licensed counselor aboard ship, it will be impossible to re-instate her unless we return to the alpha quadrant. And that could be 73 years."

Chakotay's inner voice was screaming that wanted to tell her quickly, but knew the guilt could overwhelm her. He set about taking care of her at her quarters for a few days, trying to come up with a good plan of action.

At first his refusal to leave her side out of concern for her welfare was heartwarming for Kathryn, since waking up in sick bay with him at her side, she'd known she had alarmed him, so allowed him to dote on her to calm his peace of mind once again, but even knowing it would help hadn't helped her from screaming at her the third day, when he tried to help her eat. "Oh chakotay, I CAN feed myself, thank you."

"I know, but I also know your habit of not eating according to the prescribed diet, besides, drinking coffee daily can't be good for the babies..." Chakotay said, then paled as he realized he said it aloud.

"What?" Kathryn asked, her voice and eyes slowly betraying fear, anger, guilt, and a small light of hope in the sapphire orbs.

"Oh I didn't think, I didn't want you to find out til you were ready, I thought you'd feel an enormous amount of guilt for the self-harm and suicide. The doctor said when he examined you. You're two months pregnant with twins."

It was almost in a slow motion relay. Kathryn gasped, and in the same instant, her eyes glazed over, just as she fell to hit the ground, Chakotay was at her side. "Kathryn!... KATHRYN!"

His blood having gone cold along with his morning tea, Chakotay commed the doctor, shouting "Chakotay to sick bay, medical emergency, beam the captain and I directly to sick bay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Just typing this free hand into copy- paste, so hoping it lets me do all this without glitching on me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager. If I did there'd be a totally different and unstoppable ending. :)  
And do welcome any betas or readers who feel like they'd like to add constructive critiques. I like writing, but please let me know if I'm making huge mistakes, I know I've messed with the timeline a little, but everything from here on should take place in the third season somewhere. About three months after Resolutions, and basically ignores Basics, including a few lines from Coda here. And look for a few scenes from a fav D7 episode later on.

Chapter 4

picking up from chapter 3.

"I'm afraid transporters are down, Commander, due to a plasma interference. B'Elanna should have them online in a few hours, can you carry Kathryn here?"

Chakotay bent down to pick her up, and replied "yes, of course, Chakotay out."

He walked past three decks, running into Car-Dain on the way. "Car-Dain, your studies going well? I know Tuvok can be rather strict."

Car-Dain replied in a peaceful, more calm tone than his previous war-like mentality. "Yes, Chakotay, I am doing well. I was hoping to spend a little time with you on the holodeck later."

Good, so the boy was indeed practicing his meditations. "Good, we could meet up today around 1530? What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps a relaxing activity, I was looking at a certain animal, you may call them Hor-ses?" Car-Dain replied with as much English as he could get around.

"The Captain loves horse-back riding actually, once she gets checked out, how you join the two of us holodeck two?"

"Great, see you in a bit."

Chakotay had now reached Sick Bay, and laid Kathryn on the bed.

The Doctor began looking her over, and upon figuring out the problem was merely shock, gave her a hypo-spray to calm her mind.

"Chakotay," The Doctor spoke gently into his ear, "she's okay, she's just in shock, she should be coming around any minute."

"Good, I really didn't want to go through a second scare on her life so soon." Chakotay responded, running his hand over his face in clear relief. Grasping her hand in his, he spoke gently to her as she opened her eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again... I don't think I could take losing you again."

Q suddenly chose that moment to show up. "Dear Chakotay, I'm afraid it's not entirely that simple. You two will have much more to go through before you reach your destination. But isn't that just like life of a humanoid, temporary species such as you humans?"

"Q, why are you here?" Janeway replied in her command tone.

"Why to give you both a small gift, wedding and baby shower. You are after all, good friends of our family."

Twin prams appeared out thin air, complete with mobiles on them. He threw in a new coat for Car-Dain, and a bed for their quarters. "Enjoy, but expect a small favor later, the Continuum needs help." Q said as he disappeared with a *pop*.

Chakotay asked Kathryn to go horsebacking riding, giving her an hour or two to prepare. Car-Dain met up with them at the holodeck 2, and chose an easy path to travel on the Irish countryside. The sun was just setting when they finally reached the oceanside. Car-Dain was on his palomino, and Chakotay and Kathryn were on a tri color paint, him holding her in his arms so as not to let her fall. "This is rather sweet. So are you two finally seeing each other?" Car dain asked in the nice weather.

"Yes, we are. We're expecting twins, but you will also be cared for, as my son, I could hardly just toss you aside now." Chakotay told him in a kind voice that left no room for doubt.

"Car-Dain, what would you like to do aboard ship?" Kathryn asked him, curious as to a role for the 15 year old.

"I'm not truly certain, but I would enjoy a security position or an engineering position with Tuvok or B'Elanna, they seem like truly good people, strong warriors. I should hope they would be able to fight as Kazons would."

"If I know B'Elanna at all, she wouldn't take that as a compliment. She tries to deny her Klingon heritage as a warrior. You might be able to help her that, Car-Dain." Chakotay replied, watching the golden glow of the sun setting turning Kathryn's beautiful red hair to a rose-strawberry blonde golden color in the fading light.

"I may attempt to do so."

"We should get back, Chakotay, I'm getting rather tired." Kathryn said after a few minutes, yawning sleepily in his arms. They turned around, Car-Dain traveling ahead of them, and by the time they returned to the holodeck doors, Kathryn was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Not wanting to awaken her, he slowly got down from the horse, and gently lifted her and carried her to his own quarters. Carefully laying her on the bed, he had Car-Dain sleep on the couch, and drifted off to sleep himself after several minutes.


End file.
